Ratchet, Kada & Clank
by The DragonLord2912
Summary: When the galaxy comes under the threat of a nefarious space captain, two mechanics – by the name of Ratchet and Kada; both are the last of their kind – and their newfound robot ally join an elite squad of combatants to save the universe. Based on the 2016 movie.
1. Intro & Summary

**Ratchet, Kada & Clank**

 **Chapter 1 – Intro & Summary**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own Ratchet & Clank in any way cause they belong to Insomniac Games. Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: He guys! While I'm working on the** _ **Ninja Turtles**_ **fics, I too will be working on a few more starting now and during the summer break (If we don't all fry to death due to the increase temperature thanks to climate change which it is causes by us humans which it is something that we will all die soon which it is very ironic!).**

 **On my profile, I did mention that I was planning to write a** _ **Ratchet & Clank**_ **fanfic based the game series. I wanted to do on the original video game series but after seeing the movie and completed the game many times, I think I prefer this one.**

 **Anyway, here the summary for the fanfic:**

* * *

" _ **When the galaxy comes under the threat of a nefarious space captain, two mechanics – by the name of Ratchet and Kada; both are the last of their kind – and their newfound robot ally join an elite squad of combatants to save the universe. Based on the 2016 movie."**_

* * *

 **The first chapter will be uploaded sometime this month. Let's move onto my OC, Kada, shall we?**

 **Kada is Ratchet's older sister by two years. Unlike her reckless brother, Kada is thoughtful, mature but caution and overprotective of Ratchet which annoys to some bounds. At first, she would object to her brother's wishes of becoming a Galaxy Ranger as it is always his dream to join them but later on complies to watch over her young hasty sibling.**

 **She too is very agile as she has done gymnastics in her youth and an excellent shooter and like Ratchet, she does have a keen and brilliant mind when it comes to anything mechanical. While her brother carries an Omniwrench, Kada wields Praetorian OmniWrench (similar to Azimuth fights with in ACiT) that she stores in her messenger pouch and belt. (More on that later)**

 **I can't spoil too much as I don't want to reveal all at once.**

 **If you guys remember in the game** _ **R &C: A Crack in Time**_ **, we learn the name of Ratchet's father was Kaden. So, I thought to myself, what if he had a daughter that was named after him?**

 **Plus, I wanted to see a sequel for the movie. Maybe it would be based on the** _ **Future Saga**_ **where we get to see more on Ratchet's past. We got to see where Clank came from in the movie and I think we like to shed some light on Ratchet's if they decided to make another one.**

 **Who knows what the future of the series will hold?**

 **Anyway, guess that is all for me. Stay tuned for the first chapter which will be uploaded this month…if nothing comes up.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	2. The Crisis

**Ratchet, Kada & Clank**

 **Chapter 2 – The Crisis…**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own Ratchet & Clank in any way cause they belong to Insomniac Games. Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I had to find some way to start the story off. It will be a short one at first but it will be a bit longer from now on. Anyway, since I have announced I was gonna do this, you guys have sent review/s and adding this to your favourite/s. I promise, I won't let you guys down. I will do the best that I can.**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To TheNightstalker250**

 _I hope Kada and Cora can become good friends_

 _ **Will see what happens in the story.**_

* * *

And thanks for _**bribri1300, The Disney Critic Gal, Hellman76**_ and _**TheLilyoftheValley**_ for adding me or/and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Let's us begin, shall we?

* * *

 _Solana. Polaris. Bogon._

Three of the known galaxies in the entire universe.

Like any other galaxy, each system is clustered up with so many planets, stars, nebula, black holes, asteroids, anything that you would find in cosmos. And housing on these planets you can find a range of different species; all different shapes and sizes. Some whom are born and breed while some come or escape to find what they would call their own. Not to mention some that are no longer with the living as they have been branded extinct. Many co-exist with each other to keep the peace. While there are others who would use that peace to their malevolent advantage.

Yes, these galaxies are wondrous places to the known races.

Just like Planet Tenemule in the Solana Galaxy. A little pristine planet. Unharmed. Untouched. Unspoiled. The perfect planet. It would be the idealist world if it is populated with different kind of species of the galaxy. But it is not. Although, it has a number of visitors over the years.

Like this space station that is drifting towards it at a slow pace before it comes to a complete halt. That is where a bad guy speech was about to cue in 3,…2,…1…

"Esteemed citizens of Quartu," addresses the leader of the race known as the Blarg. He goes by the name Chairmen Alonzo Drek. Smaller than his fellow men, Drek's pointy head is larger than theirs as his black hair tied-up in an elegant topknot, has large eyebrows, light hazel eyes and wears a snazzy business suit. He usually gets around with his little hover scooter due to his short forelegs. Drek is known to be a very intelligent and an effective leader to his people.

Floating next to him was his small service robot by the name of Zed. This little robot with a single yellow eye, wears the same business suit as his boss with a difference of a white collar and pencil pocket on the left breast, who accompany his master at every command. No matter how dreadful they are in which he gains little respect in return.

Only a few selected Blarg have joined him on this quest while a few remained on their homeplanet, Quartu. Why have they come to Planet Tenemule if they have their own planet? They have a perfect explanation for all this.

"…I stand before you a proud Blarg, for _tonight_ , we will _twist_ the very fabric of reality. We will _defy_ nature with reckless abandon. We have also broken 16 galactic statutes and one-star ordinance,…"

And how are they going to that exactly? Well, it is why they have come on this _certain_ space station that Drek's special employee has created. And it has to do with their mission in mind.

He then raises his voice more in a stern tone. "…so I shouldn't see anything about this _ONLINE_!"

This mission is so _top secret_ that not one word should get out. And that is why every Blarg worker on the Control Bridge quickly stopped texting on the phone and shoves them back into their pockets as their leader commands. They were only a text away from exposing Drek's plans to the entire galaxy. And he doesn't want a certain forces to hunt him down and stop his mission.

"Beautifully worded, sir," Zed congrats his boss.

Regaining his professionally persona, Drek gives a little 'hmm' to his service bot before holding down the clutch to move his hover scooter forward as Zed float at his side. His army of Blarg are at his full attention as Drek continues to travel down the bridge.

"In just a few moments, we will unleash a weapon so powerful that it will take—" But he stops in motion and in the middle of his speech when something in the room has caught his attention. "Stanley, are you seriously texting after what I just said?"

Now everyone has their attention on the lone Blarg who is the only one who has his phone out after Drek has strictly ordered them. It's either he wasn't listen or he didn't bother to put it away like everyone else. Zed too sees this as he places his hands on his hips and shakes his head in shame. Not very professional for a Blarg. Stanley was now sweating as crazy that he has been caught out for using his phone in the workplace.

While slowing dragging his phone towards his back pocket, Stanley quickly taps in a few more buttons and hits sent. He then hides his phone by putting it in his hands and behind his back and putting on a worried smile. To cover his tracks, of course. Unfortunately, it didn't work and Drek saw him. A few Blarg standing close to him all took a step away from him. He is so in trouble. And they want no part of it.

Drek was not pleased with this. It's one thing for his men to not pay attention but using their devices as he speaks? Luckily for him, he has a way to make sure that it doesn't happen again. And it is standing right outside. All he has to do was say the word.

The older Blarg lightly chuckles. He looks to the main door and motion his hand in that direction. " _Victor_?" He then looks back at the mischief himself with a professional look. "If you please."

At command, the doors slide open to reveal the one known as… _Victor_. Stanley's smile vanished from his face and was replaced with scared appearance. He didn't bother to turn around to see who has just arrived.

 _Victor? Oh no…_

"Uh…" He was now shaking like a leaf. Not from the mild temperature in the room but more from his inner fear like everyone around him.

Donning the colour maroon red, Victor Von Ion serves as Drek's bodyguard, warbot lieutenant and the commander of the forces for his boss' company, _Drek Industries_. He was a very large warbot with a broad upper body and a protruding jaw that gives him an intimidating appearance. So, he is anything but cute and friendly. He is clearly the complete opposite of cute and friendly. Scratches were all over his body as he has years of fighting his adversaries, but he always comes out top and in one piece.

The rest of the Blurg army are watching the huge, menacing robot stomp with each earthquake step that almost shake the entire spaceport. He was getting closer to Stanley whom looks up at the huge android who comes to a complete halt. Victor didn't hesitate to grab the busted Blarg by the head. "Mommy," Stanley squeaks as he flinches by the robot's rough and tight grip.

" _Dialling Mother_." Stanley's phone picks up his voice and accepts his command. A picture was shown of the caller that Stanley reaches out to as it vibrates and does a dialling tone. As it rings, Victor pulls Stanley off his feet, holds him in the air and twists him around by his metal wrist so the Blarg is facing him.

Now at eye level, the call has finally been answered. " _Hello, Horkelburg Residence!_ " A woman has answered the phone. Stanley looks down at his phone, hearing his mother's voice. Was he allowed to explain to his family on why he was calling? Maybe later but not right now. He looks back at the scary robot and pictures a nervous smile.

Ready to suffer the consequences, Victor holds out his hand, growling at the disobedience worker. Stanley, without reluctance, complies and hands it into his palm. He would not dare to fight against a machine who has no soul and probably in the new life or before.

" _Hello? Who is this?_ " Nobody said a peep or picked up to answer the call. Instead, Victor throws it into his mouth and he starts eating the phone; producing loud munching and groaning sounds. Stanley's mother's voice can still be heard as Victor is still munching away. " _Herman, it's that man again. I hear heavy breathing and…EW! And chewing!_ " After biting down enough pieces, Victor shallows in one big gulp. " _That's it! I'm calling the police!_ "

The call was dropped and so has Stanley as Victor released the misbehaviour Blarg from his hold. Drek did enjoyed the little torture. This will happen to any of his men if they are caught on their devices in the workplace. It should happen in every workplace.

Drek then turns to the rest of his employees. "Does anyone else feel like texting?" he asked. " _Hmm_." No one was speaking up. He then raises his hand if they don't want to speak up. "Show of hands? _Anyone_?" He would like to see if anyone else would like to lose their phone.

A few were putting their phones away. After witnessing Stanley losing his, they would not risk it. Some were scared and didn't bother to move or do anything. A couple looked around the room to see if anyone would fall for it this time. Only one Blarg was slowly bringing his hand up, but another worker sees what he was about to do and manages to grab it and brings it down. No one should lose their phones today.

With no hands to show for, Drek drops his and lands it back on his scooter clutch. "Very well." With this little distraction out of the way, it was time to get back to the business at hand. Drek faces the front and thrusted his left pointer.

" _COMMENCE DEPLANETIZATION_!" he loudly commands.

One Blarg – by the name of Jeff - from the front desk, grabs the lone mic, takes a deep breath, presses the button and…

" _ **READY THE DEPLANETIZER!**_ " he screams at the top of his lungs. It was so loud, it not only shakes the station itself but it does sends a screeching feedback that is painful to the ears of simple-minded Blarg and Warbot.

Eyebrow raised, the entrepreneur himself was nonplussed. He doesn't need someone to shout out his command. " _Seriously_?" It's hard being the leader of your people.

* * *

At the centre of the battle station was the main attraction.

The room lights up as a few rings; in different sizes, are all circling as the main weapon is firing up. Straight at the top, a small disc lights up before the hot beam shoots directly down. The door midway opens up as the beam is now absorbed on its magnified glass. The small crystal itself was pulled down a small fraction; ready to fire at any moment.

Circling outside the station were six nozzles as they moved into place and locked on its target. 6 small lasers were then shot out of them and pointed at the planet before coming together to make a giant dot. More like _X marks the spot_.

Which the next part is very devastating for many. Not for the Blarg though.

The main cannon grows brighter until it shoots out a large yellow beam and heads straight for the Terra Firma. Once it makes contact with the planet, it produces a crack before it grows with yellow hues and continues to spread all over the deserted planet.

Back on the Control Bridge, the Blarg are at the window as they got front-row seats to witness the huge occurrence that was about to take place. Everyone puts their sunglasses on.

The power from the cannon was too much for a lone world. As the cracks grew, the interior glows brighter as the ground begin to torn apart and with tremendous magnitude, creates a huge explosion at a size of a small supernova and propels the jagged pieces of the once sphere-shpaed rock. Just like a glass jug, when the pressure from force is too much to bear, it shatters into hundreds of little sharp pieces. Well, that what it has done to the planet when the cracks complete envelop it and detonates it. Many debris from the destroyed star were now drifting through the empty dark space.

 _Planet Tenemule is no more._

At least there were no alien species that were killed in the process. But the loss of the planet since it was created at the beginning of time is very tragic for the creator itself.

The Blarg all marvelled at the destructive power of the weapon that they all possessed. No wonder it is called the _Deplanetizer_. With the power of an artificial supernova dwarf star that they created, it has enough power to easily destroy any planet that Drek wishes. But only a few for his main mission. What could it be?

But…more importantly, who would stop him?

* * *

 **The galaxy is in danger! We will meet the heroes in:**

 **Ratchet, Kada & Clank: …and the Calling**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys. What did you think of that? It took me a while to come up with an intro and the title for the chapter and the next one for the story. I hope you guys like it.**

 **I think I did say that other than this one, there will be other stories that I will be working on during the next few months and the summer break.**

 **I got a few videos up and just in time for Halloween (I'm talking about my LW! TMNT 2012 S3. It's on my Twitch channel – jessie-order-production)**

 **Plus, starting next month, I will do a MCU marathon from** _ **Iron Man**_ **to** _ **Captain Marvel**_ **for the upcoming release of** _ **Avengers 4**_ **! I think we are getting the title and the trailer very soon! (And I think someone or some avenger actually leaked the title like he did with the ending to** _ **Avenger: Infinity War**_ **!)**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. I am doing my very best as I am either struggling or slacking off so don't hate me for this.**

 **Guess there is nothing much for me to say, other than Vote for the midterm election. Vote for the Blue Wave, people! Vote for the Democrats! Vote for the right side of history and for the people! I will be with you guys in spirit!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


End file.
